cubone's romantic rescue team 3
by carrotee123
Summary: if you are confused read the first and second to get an idea


cubeone's romantic rescue team part 3

long time no see huh we are back with this saga lets go so its about 2 years later vaporeon is still trying to get leafeon to like him so we left on a cliffhanger wondering if umbreon and tryranitar and umbreon's love will advance and will joey ever have a good exploration team well lets find out now.

it's april 13 2015 and we are in a cave joey his friend charmander and jason the vulpix are exploring it.

joey: okay guys as the leader we have to be carefull charmander: what you say go's leader jason: ya we will be carefull. so they were exploring the cave when all of a sudden they see a tryranitar and a umbreon looting and fighting a dragonite looks like they are having trouble. charmander: joey we have to help them joey: hmm maybe but is that the tryranitar the my mom cubone was saying a crimninal jason: he does not look so bad joey: your right no matter how bad we still have to help lets go. so joey and charmander do thier bone combo blocking the dragon rush coming tworwards tryanitar it's a bone throw plus a flamethrougher tryanitar was surprised by this but was happy because they were on his side. tryanitar: thanks my girfriend was knockout by this dragonite i was trying to protect her i though i was done for joey: no prop we are rescue team we train at wigglytuff's guild my mom is the famous cubone. all of a sudden tryanitar got flashback's to when he was evil they meant nothing to him ecxept bad memories but he has changed. tryanitar: that name so many painfull memories but it does not matter thanks joey: no prop tryanitar: me and my girlfriend train at that guild to charmander: cool dragonite: what stupid talking i will end all of you. all of a sudden the dragonite move then joey and charmander did thier bone combo witch the dragonite doged but it was just a distraction tryanitar took thistime to attack dragonite while he was distracted he used a full power dragon rage knocking dragonite out. joey: wow imagine if we get a dragonite on our team but tryanitar knocked him out tryranitar: no thanks go ahead you can have him i just want to protect my girlfriend joey: cool thanks yo you dragonite joing our team or we will kill you dragonite: you chumps uhgg never what could you do to me charmander: well or team attack it hurts bad it could kill you dragonite: gulp ummm okay fine i will join you joey: yesss wait what about cubone she might get mad at me oh well i guess we can hope right guys charmander: ya jason: sure tryanitar: umm guys i have to ask you something i want to see cubone i want to say s s sory joey: sure. so they headed back to the base cubone was happy and mad to see joey back safe cubone: were have you been i was about to send a search party and who is the dragonite joey: its our new team member mom please lets us keep him cubone: we will talk about this later but for now tryanitar i have not seen you in a long time you staying out of trouble tryanitar: pretty much but me and my girlfriend got attacked by that dragonite while looting she could really use some medical help and if it was not for your son and his friends we would be done for cubone: (sigh) well that is my joey reckless but i guess his heart was in the right place welcome to the team dragonite and tryanitar you said you were looting nevermind we will talk about that later first we got get her some help. meanwhile in the infirmary ninetails: she looks pretty beat up but she will live what you think gligar gligar: she looks tough i think she will be fine tryanitar tryanitar: thanks you guys so much im trying not to cry (starts to tear up) thank you cubone: don't work yourself up tryanitar now tell me looting what with that you in a exploration team with her tryanitar: ya i was walking with charizard we saw a female umbreon and had a rock paper siccors to see who will get her i won of course then she kinda liked me anyways so we went to wigglytuff's guild i was afraid he might not forgive me. but he gave me another chance of course the rules prohibit touching your team members unless you have base but she loved me alot so only time we have is in caves alone or in the woods but that has a angry garchomp and i wonder what happend to aggron he is hard headed but im afraid for him cubone: i think he is okay he looked like someone who couls weasel out of situations tryanitar: ya cubone: so has she touched your you know what tryanitar: no not yet it's usually me that does things she is not ready thats what she tells me your son is amazing but a little reckless willing to fight a dragonite cubone: well thats his father in him i can't help it though he is good he had defeated alot of oponnets like i have so ya tryanitar: umm cubone can we have a battle like friends not enemy's im sorry for causing so much trouble when they exucuted flareon i lost it she was one of the poeple i loved but now i got umbreon i just want to battle please cubone: sure but you are a little weak from the fight tryanitar: i will be fine cubone: okay lets go somewhere with more room. so they were outside the battle begins they were neck and neck bone to claw after about 30 minutes they grew tired in rested no one won of course but it was fun tryanitar: that was fun cubone: you bet tryanitar umbreon: tryanitar get over here im gonna hug you so hard. all of a sudden out of the night yellow glowing rings takle tryanitar to the gfround umbreon was on top of him. umbreon: oh tryanitar thank you saved my life. she plants a firm kiss on tryanitar's lips it didn't last long because she realised that cubone was there and stopped. umbreon: oh hello your the leader right thank you cubone: no thanks needed umbreon: noo thank you i never though i would be able to se my love ever again (nuzzles tryanitar) tryanitar: babe your making me blush and your also (wisper's) making me hard umbreon: oh you i think the tables should turn i should do something for you cubone do you mind if we stay the night chatot will definatly not let us do this cubone: sure feel free to the room on the 3rd floor should do umbreon: thanks come on tryanitar tryanitar: okay okay im coming. so everything is smooth in the base but what about agron lets see meanwhile in the woods at garchomp's den. garchomp: oh aggron come here aggron: yes babe. as aggron cam into the room he saw garchomp sitting in the bed with her pussy exposed. aggron: are you okay your very horny garchomp: ya im fine i just love you come on come sit you had to ask me something aggron: ya umm i was wondering babe when can i go out and like see my friends again like actually walk out of the woods for a bit garchomp: oh is that all you wanted to ask well we will see maybe if you treat me good tonight i may let you tommrow. aggron knew what this meant it was mating season for her he was ready for this moment but what if he wasin't he was afraid he might hurt her but his own hornyness was taking him over he got her on top of himhis got is member in her she yelped form the sudden pain of her virginity being ripped abart after he popped her cherry she relaxed as if all the pain left her he went in and out of her getting savory moans each time as time went on it got

more faster after about 10 minute's he knotted her she fell down with him. aggron: so my love can i go out tommorow garchomp: sure baby and i would love to meet these friend's of yours. then they fell asleep. meanwhile at cubone's base in tryanitar and umbreon's permentant room ya they might stay there so umbreon was on top of tryranitar he is tem time's the size of her but she is not afriad she is rubbing her pussy slightly on his member causing him to moan. umbreon: so aggron you like that how about i lick it would you like that. aggron could not object she went stright to it she started to lick his member bigger than her mouth but somehow she got the whole thing in her mouth and was sucking on it hard causing aggron to moan more after about 10 minute's aggron could not take it any more he released his load into her mouth filling her mouth with his seed she let go aftee enough filled her mouth she just sat there smiling as the rest dribbled onto his belly so she could clean him off. tryanitar: i love you umbreon umbreon: i love you to now lets get some sleep tryranitar: ya. she and him kissed deeply and fell asleep.

to be continued


End file.
